Display units are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,243 discloses a display that has used a plurality of spaced threaded holes to provide fastening locations for shelves. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,944, displays have also included shelving made for suspension from the eaves of a roof. These types of shelving structures can hang from a transversely projecting cleat and can be fastened to the wall by a plurality of claws biting into the roof.
Additionally, display panels using slat walls are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,897 discloses a slat wall display panel that uses fasteners with cleats that must be slid in from the side of the slat wall. Moreover, display furniture has included the use of support brackets that can be fixedly attached in slots between adjacent panels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,249. Finally, even the use of tray shelves that can be engaged in lip troughs on slat walls is known to the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,010. While this configuration has offered more flexibility, even this arrangement still does not provide the separation of the merchandise envisioned in the present invention.
Furthermore, the prior art has not provided an effective system for using slat wall displays in a death care merchandise integrated display system. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings while offering an additional advantage of a category delineator to help organize the display of death care merchandise.